seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramie Yoshino
, also spelled Reimi (born September 13, 1931), is a who serves as the and nurse of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. She was previously named in One Fate and Third Age as Sachiko Oita until the author decided to change her name into something more appropriate. Her actions made her become a Demon-level criminal with a bounty of 124,000,000. She was the fifth member to join the crew and marking her the seventh in terms of chronological order. She was also the first member to join the crew upon her preceding crew mates' arrival in the although she also originated from the just like them. This is with the exception of Kwaito III who actually originated from the Grand Line instead of her. Along with her older twin brother Sagaru and her younger sister Simi, she represents the current generation of the renowned Yoshino Family of doctors which directly descended from the infamous pirate captain and doctor but did not acquire the latter's trait. She is also the daughter of "New World's Surgeon King" Shun Yoshino and "Cryogenics Maiden" Ruri Yoshino, both the world's best doctors in their respective fields. With too much pressure and expectations on her lineage, she became a master in alternative medicine as well as acupuncture. She also developed her own understanding of with a mastery on that gave her the epithet of . Ramie ate the Chiku Chiku no Mi, a -type that allows her to generate sensations of being pricked by sharp objects such as needles or syringes. According to most of her clients, this is an effective substitute for using needles in acupuncture without the pain of actually using a needle. The fruit is also proven effective in combat as well. Appearance Ramie is a girl of average height with a slim physique as well as light-colored skin and fair complexion. Some people actually suspected her of being fat because she frequently wears loose sweaters or winter coats that tend to hide her actual body shape. Under that are her signature outfits that are usually white blouses, dress shirts and skirts. Sometimes she does wear something else especially after the timeskip having grown up to more acceptive "euphoric" societies. She has fluffy and wavy pink hair, and her eyes are light blue or turquoise. She also has either pink or light blue fingernails and/or toenails that she wears occasionally. Before timeskip (1945) Ramie was a girl of average height according to international statistics in the real world. Her hair back then was more of a strawberry blonde and also a little more wavy than it would be later on. When she was 8 years old, she wore a white dress with a floral headband. Her signature outfits were generally more conservative-type and frequently colored white because of her shyness. *During her introduction, she wore a green and blue corset-style dress with stockings of the same color scheme. She also wore a pinkish-red ribbon and her hair was cut short. *During the name Arc, she wore two outfits. Her first was a white blouse with brown leather-like pants. Her second outfit was a white dress with a Bertha collar and slippers. *During the Lone Fishman Arc, she wore a light brown cardigan, pink skirt, white stockings and black shoes. Back in the ship, she removed her cardigan and wore a white sleevless shirt with collar which is essentially a sleeveless seifuku. *During the This is it! Arc, she wore a white halter top and light blue shorts. *During the Father's Revenge Arc, she wore a black and white seifuku with black stockings and red shoes. She was also wielding an assault rifle at this point. *During the Infiltration Arc, she acted as the bait for the crew. As a result, she needs to wear another skimpy outfit. She wore a short black, devil-themed sleeveless dress with sleeve-like clothes with strap ribbons or ties which are common in modern Japanese culture. After that, she wore a pink and white sleeveless shirt and white denim shorts. *During a flashback, she can be seen wearing a brown winter coat and black leggings. *During the tba Arc, she wore the last seifuku before the timeskip. This time, she wore a red shirt under a normal seifuku. *During the Astounding Admiral Arc, she wore a black blouse and pink skirt. She also wore black horn-rimmed glasses. After timeskip (1948-present) Ramie's body matured and she also grew taller by a few inches. Her hair became a brighter shade of pink and her blue eyes also became brighter, probably because of "improvements in animation". Her hair also became a little straighter although it remains visibly wavy. Sometimes, she can still be seen wearing her signature conservative-ish outfits although she wear shorts more often because she gained confidence to do so. *During The Get Together Arc, she wore a denim shirt with a black tank top underneath. Under that is a white bloomers with three blue stripe outlines. She was immediately abducted by gopniki-looking vigilantes for resembling Adidas (as another recurring gag of placing registered trademarks in the series) although she managed to escape them. *During the Fishman Island Arc... Not Again?, she first wore an another white dress with Bertha collar. Her second outfit was a black tube top with pink rose decorations on it and cream-colored . *During the crew's entrance into the New World and the Nordic Island Arc, she wore another seifuku, the first after the timeskip. She wore a coat that had the same color with the cardigan she had before the timeskip. *During the Nico Nico Neko Arc, she wore a black collared shirt with a high-tech style with black pants/trousers. During the night, she wore a simple white camisole and pink printed panties which is the reason why the female members allocated a separate small room for her. After the 6-month timeskip in 1949, there were no changes except for she learned to start wearing more accessories. *During the Bohemian Posseurs Arc, she wore three differently-colored spaghetti strap tops: one black, one green and one yellow. She also wore blue-colored shorts and overalls-style straps, several hair accessories and jewelry stars, and a silver-plated watch designed for use on her right wrist, the last two which she received from Johanne. Onomatology * translates to "beautiful" while translates to "bay" or "inlet". Combining the names together, the name means "beautiful harbor". *"Yoshino" is a Japanese surname that translates to "field of good luck". *Her name was intended to be a pun on , a type of flowering plant native to East Asia which is pronounced the same in English. In Japanese, it is called . *She is also partly based on Reimi Sugimoto from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, particularly her appearance. External links * - Wikipedia article on ramie. Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Nurse Category:Doctor Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:East Blue Characters